homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111315-Fragments of Fury
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:53 -- CC: Hello Lorrea CC: Lorrea? AT: Hi. CC: Uhh, hi AT: Do you need anything. CC: ...saying hi CC: Checking in CC: Expecting you to be quite cross with me AT: Welll, hi. AT: I'm stilll allive. AT: Which I guess makes one of us. AT: I am absollutelly llivid. AT: Exprressing that seems a bit redundant at this point, though. CC: Fair enough, I suppose CC: Are you okay? CC: Aside from the obvious cold fury? AT: I willl not llie and say yes. AT: But neitherr willl I say no. CC: Would you like to express those feelings and/or work them out in some way? CC: Not necessarily with me as I'm fairly sure I the target of your ire CC: Though I suppose you could AT: One piece of the puzzlle. AT: Now is harrdlly the time. AT: Therre arre morre imporrtant things to deall with than my feellings. AT: As has been indicated. AT: Time and time again. CC: Feelings are pretty important AT: I have a question. AT: Why do you think I am angrry with you. AT: What do you think is my reason. CC: Acting against Scarlet near immadiately after agreeing to make no contact with her AT: Not entirrelly. CC: Concern that I died? AT: That is a parrt of it. AT: That is anotherr parrt of it. AT: Forr alll of the thrreats that I make I have neverr been parrticullarrlly anxious forr you to actuallly die. CC: I'm touched AT: But don't make this into something that it isn't. CC: Into what? AT: I'm stilll absollutelly furrious. CC: Yeah, I'd expect that CC: I suppose you don't want to hear that I may enjoyed death a bit CC: It wasp...nice for a time AT: Frranklly, I don't carre if you enjoyed it orr not. AT: Don't do it again. CC: Dying certainly waspn't fun CC: So no, I don't plan to do that agin CC: Safe to say, I've no intention to see Vigil again soon AT: Good. CC: Lest, I be both dinner and desert AT: You don't have to see him forr that. CC: True CC: Are there other reasons you're angry? AT: Yes. CC: Have you uhh, replaced me yet? CC: I wasp aware there wasp consideration, not to assume CC: Just that if so, you ought to unload that AT: Within the past shorrt whille I've had to deall with a numberr of palle suitorrs grreaterr than one. AT: The reason absollutelly escapes me. CC: Oh CC: Seems you're popular AT: Does being viewed as someone who is capablle of mediation of twellve possiblle options make someone popullarr. AT: Orr, even betterr, being viewed as someone who NEEDS mediation. CC: ...yes? CC: I would actually think so AT: Okay. AT: Noted. CC: I just get the feeling romance and relations are going to be defining factors of our time here in the game AT: I'm not trrying to indicate that it's a bad thing, by any means. AT: Is that alll that you needed, Aesona. CC: Just wanted to see that you were doing well, wade through your ire for me, and recommend team building games AT: Team buillding games. CC: Yes CC: I figured they'd be good CC: I had fun with them AT: Maybe it's because yourr team isn't comprrised of a slleeping human prrince, an overrambitious human who does nothing but spout cullturrall quips, and ANOTHERR human who can't seem to remove his sellf esteem frrom the fucking CORRE OF THE PLLANET forr llong enough to say a simplle fucking sentence. CC: I believe I talked the prince into supporting the games, at least CC: Can't say much for the other two, but Kyle ins't so bad CC: Granted, I'm not on a team with him AT: My prrimarry grrievance with him is his slleeping. CC: Have you tried biting him? AT: Nearrlly. AT: I decided to postpone it untill I had deallt with Arrty. CC: Wasp's up with Arty? AT: I spoke with LLibby's Handmaidens. They tolld me a few things about the naturre of his powerrs. AT: So I decided to rellay that to him. CC: What about them? AT: He then prroceeded to continue being absollutelly worrthlless. CC: Oh AT: You may not know this, but mages manipullate theirr AT: Whateverr. AT: Theirr thing. CC: The aspect, yes CC: Is there really nothing more? AT: They said that I shoulld trry to get him to use it to hellp the team. AT: But he's so busy being HOPELLESS that frranklly I think the game may have made a mistake. AT: They allso said that they shoulld come to underrstand theirr aspect prriorr to masterring it's use. AT: Make of that what you willl. CC: I've been told I'd manipulate it, even that I'd work "magic" with it. Not much else though CC: So thanks, it's something at least CC: I never thought wasp something that'd be too tough to understant AT: Alll they tolld me about theives is that they can turrn out a llot of differrent ways. CC: But then, that wasp before I learned it wasp a physical construct AT: And that I was PARRTICULLARRLLY a willdcarrd. AT: Verry hellpfull. CC: Well, I guess you could be like Troll Robin Hood CC: Stealing from the bad CC: Or maybe a common thief, stealing from whoever CC: I would guess anyone could be a wildcard depending on their motives AT: Yes. AT: They said that too. AT: But said that thieves werre parrticullarrlly so. CC: So you can be extra wiley AT: Is that alll. CC: I guess Thief of Life could have it's uses CC: For both good and bad, I mean AT: Trrully fucking fascinating. CC: I'm sure we'll find out what these titles really mean CC: I still need to talk to my sprite CC: Anyway, I guess that's all I had to say AT: Okay. AT: Goodbye. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:48 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla